The Masterpiece
by Hanibi
Summary: KATAANG RAID! XD - Even the best works of art can use a little improvement.


It was a very elegant gala that Firelord Zuko was throwing to celebrate the one year anniversary of the war's end. There were many people gathered, eagerly waiting for him and Mai to appear, and to hear his speech reaffirming his nation's commitment to peace.

Among the guests, Aang and Katara sat at a dining table close to the throne, enjoying some food and pastries. Every now and then, high-status Fire Nation representatives would introduce themselves and welcome the Avatar and his companion. They were all very polite and didn't try to intrude or compete for Aang's attention, unlike some of the more pushy Earth Kingdom elites. But Aang and Katara were both happy just to be received well without much hesitation so soon after the war.

Just as a servant had finished refilling their water glasses, a young woman not much older than themselves approached the table. She proudly held something large, rectangular and flat under her arm, wrapped in a linen cloth.

"Greetings, Avatar Aang, Lady Katara" she bowed. "My name is Hina."

"Nice to meet you." Aang responded for them both with a smile.

"I come from a long line of artists, and I wish to present you with a gift." Hina lifted up the object and unwrapped it to reveal a mounted parchment with a sample of her work on it.

"That's really nice of,.." Katara started, before the subject of the painting became clear. At which point her body stiffened suddenly like she'd been struck by lightning. And her face contorted in revulsion like it was really stinky lightning.

It was a black ink painting of what looked strangely like her, complete with hair loopies, curled up seductively against.. Zuko. Both presumably naked, sitting in what looked like a hot spring. Their faces dangerously close together in anticipation of a kiss.

Before either of the shocked recipients of this gift could respond, Hina explained with a trace of smugness, "Keep in mind it's just an artistic concept, symbolizing the political unity between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes."

Katara was too furious and humiliated to say a word. Instead, she drilled the woman a disgusted look that said _Bullsheep! You're one of THEM!_ Ever since that horrible play on Ember Island became so popular, she could shout from the palace rooftop until she was blue in the face that she was in love with Aang, and it seemed the most delusional female portion of the Fire Nation would refuse to believe her.

On the other hand, Aang, ever the diplomat, seemed genuinely impressed. "Wow! You've got some talent!"

Both Katara and Hina looked at him a bit surprised. Clearly, he was the last person either was expecting praise from. "Um, why thank you, Avatar Aang..!" Hina accepted.

He examined the portrait a bit more critically. "If I could just make one small suggestion?"

Now she seemed suspicious. "Like.. what..?"

"You could burn it." Katara flatly offered.

Instead, Aang used his bending to pull the water out of his glass and threw it at the parchment.

Hina 'yeep'ed in horror. The only thing keeping her from a full-on shriek was her propriety, not wanting to make a scene in polite society. Still, much of her hair shot straight out of her neat little bun. "My painting! What are you doing!" she hissed.

Aang, with a goofy tongue sticking out in concentration, carefully bended the water, lifting the ink from Zuko's scar right out of the parchment fibers. "Almost done... _There!_" He pulled the water away and grinned proudly at his skills.

Instead of a portrait of Katara snuggling naked in a hot spring against a dark-haired man with a scar over his eye, it was now a portrait of Katara snuggling naked in a hot spring against a dark-haired man with an arrow on his forehead.

If Hina was a firebender, she would've been a pillar ablaze right at that moment. She couldn't find the words as she fumed, and so instead turned heel and stalked out of the gala.

Katara, however, was all too thrilled with the results. Who knew a work of art could go from disgusting to inspiring with such a small change? What it inspired in her made her lean a bit closer to Aang. "Now _that's_ an artistic concept!"


End file.
